Te acordarás de mi
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Harry y Draco llevan un tiempo juntos¿Sabe Harry que todo empezó por una apuesta?¿Sabe que Draco no deja de pregonar que lo dejara cuando se canse?Harry lleva mucho tiempo callando, aguantando todo para poder estar con él. Pero todos tenemos un limite.


_La cancion en realidad no se de quien es pero yo la he sacado de Tamara, creo que se llama por mas de mil razones.  
Los personajes son de Rowling  
¿A que la cancion es preciosa? El final iba a ser distinto, pero me gusto así, dejen reviews._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con él no me pertenece._

_Aviso: Esta historia es slash asi que si no te gusta no leas._

**Te acordarás de mí**

_Sábado por la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. Cinco figuras se reunían en un apartado rincón._

- ¿Y aun seguís juntos Draco?

- Aja... – El rubio bebió un trago de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Hace ya... ¿dos años?

- Dos años y tres meses, más o menos.

Blaise rió.

- No creí que dudarais tanto.

- Tampoco creíste que lo consiguiera. – Dijo el rubio, burlón.

- Eso es verdad.

Blaise recordaba perfectamente la noche que hicieron aquella apuesta. Draco se había vuelto a pelear con Harry Potter, y como quien no quiere la cosa Therodore nombró que el niño que vivió se había vuelto más atractivo. De alguna extraña manera su conversación acabo en Blaise diciéndole a Draco que no seria capaz de ligarse a Potter ni aunque quisiera, y sin saber como aquello acabó en una apuesta. Apuesta que Blaise perdió, y a finales de séptimo curso Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy hacían pública su relación. De eso hacia dos años... y ambos chicos ahora vivían juntos en un apartamento del Londres muggle cerca de la entrada al Londres mágico.

- No es una mala adquisición. – Dijo Theodore que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. - ¿Te lo vas a quedar?

Todos le miraron y Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír, ni que Potter fuera un objeto...

- Por ahora me lo quedo. – Dijo Draco irónico. – Es bastante bueno en la cama.

- Pero Draco...

Todos se sorprendieron al oír hablar a Vicent, Draco se giró hacia donde estaban sentados sus gorilas a ver lo que Vicent quería.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Potter te quiere?

Blaise estalló en risas.

- Claro que le quiere, solo tienes que verlos juntos, le brillan los ojos, ja, ja, ja... además es un Gryffindor.

- ¿Un Gryffindor?

Al ver la cara de Gregory, Blaise volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- Ya sabes... valientes, leales y honestos... así son los Gryffindors, en especial Potter... cuando ama, ama.

- Entonces ¿qué dice Potter de que Draco juegue con él?

Blaise volvió a explotar en carcajadas, no podía creer que esos dos fueran tan lerdos. Theodore movió la cabeza incrédulo. De nuevo fue Blaise quien finalmente habló.

- ¿De verdad creéis que Potter lo sabe? Se supone que nuestro Draco lo adooooraaaaaaaa... ja, ja, ja...

- Pero eso no esta bien.

Blaise volvió a estallar.

- Vicent, Gregory... – Intervino finalmente Theodore. – Dejad el tema, no lo entenderíais.

- No... esos no entenderían nada, ja, ja, ja...

- Déjalos ya Blaise. – Dijo Draco molesto.

- Tranquilo Draco, es que es tan gracioso...

- Bueno, brindemos por Potter. – Dijo Theodore levantando su cerveza.

- Por Potter y Draco. – Añadió Blaise levantándose y uniendo su cerveza a la de su amigo. - ¡Hasta que nuestro príncipe se canse!

Y los chicos brindaron.

_Apartamento Malfoy-Potter en el Londres muggle, misma noche._

Llevaba esperando un tiempo en la puerta, pero cuando su amigo le abrió no encontró lo que esperaba.

- ¿Harry¿qué te ocurre¿has llorado?

El moreno tenia los ojos rojos y no pudo ocultarle a su amigo que su estado de animo no era el mejor.

- No es nada, Ron. – Entraron en el salón.

- ¿Qué no es nada? Tú no lloras por "nada". – Sentenció el pelirrojo. – Es por esa serpiente ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió, no podía decírselo a su amigo, no quería preocuparlo. No podía contarle los rumores que había oído. Porque era un rumor a voces, "Malfoy solo sale con Potter por diversión, hasta que se canse...", "Si, romperán cuando Malfoy se canse de él"... solo era un rumor más, no le dio importancia, no al principio... pero hizo resurgir las dudas que ya tenia... y es que Draco nunca había pronunciado esas palabras que tanto ansiaba, esas que él le repetía a todas horas "te quiero", "te amo". En sus más de dos años juntos Draco nunca le había dicho que le quisiera, si que le dijo que le gustaba, le deseaba, quería estar con él... pero nunca que le amara. Era algo que había asumido, conocía lo suficiente a Draco Malfoy para saber que no era de ese tipo de personas que declara su amor a todas horas. Pero aquello ahora le dolía, y le hacia dudar.

Hoy había descubierto algo... su relación con Draco... era una apuesta. Él había cambiado por él, se había enamorado en serio, había luchado por ese amor, se había enfrentado a media comunidad mágica por su relación, le amaba como nunca había creído posible... y ahora descubría que si Draco se acercó a él fue por una apuesta que había hecho con sus compañeros... ¿su relación no era más que una apuesta?

Pero no quería decirle lo que sucedía a Ron, sabía que Ron haría polvo al rubio, y él no quería que eso pasara.

- No, no es nada.

- Mentira ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

- No ha hecho nada, Ron.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- No esta, ha salido con unos amigos. Volverá mañana.

Harry intentaba no romper a llorar, no mostrar al pelirrojo lo mal que se encontraba, pero entonces él lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo Harry, puedes llorar, aunque no quieras decirme porqué. Llora tranquilo, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí.

Y Harry empezó a llorar en brazos de su amigo, lloró desconsoladamente durante bastante rato, soltando todas las emociones contenidas, y una vez sereno por fin pudo pensar.

_Apartamento Malfoy-Potter en el Londres muggle, mañana siguiente._

Esa noche Draco no había vuelto a casa, había dormido en casa de Blaise, ya había avisado a Harry el día anterior. Cuando entró esa mañana en el departamento le sorprendió encontrar unas maletas en la entrada ¿había alguna visita?

Entró buscando a su novio hasta que lo vio sentado en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Ha venido alguien?

Harry levantó la mirada de su café, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada triste, pero decidida.

- No.

Bebió un trago de su café, el rubio se acercó a la mesa, Harry lo miró.

- Siéntate.

Draco lo miró extrañado, Harry nunca había hablado tan serio, ni nunca le había ordenado nada, pero él obedeció.

A Harry le había costado sueño y lagrimas tomar aquella decisión, verdaderamente él amaba a Draco Malfoy, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero había tomado una decisión y la mantendría. Miró los ojos grises de su novio, aquel a quien tanto amaba, porque aun lo amaba, pero también aquel que tanto daño le estaba haciendo y tanto sufrimiento le causaba.

Y con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos finalmente habló...

**Después de tanto pregonar**

**Que me vas a dejar**

**Quien te deja soy yo**

**Y ya no quiero verte más**

**No pienso echarme atrás**

**Tu tiempo se acabó**

**Si tú no me supiste amar**

**Lo vas a lamentar**

**Pues nadie como yo**

**Te va a querer así jamás**

**Y te arrepentirás**

**De jugar con mi amor.**

_Mansión Malfoy, un año después._

Draco no había estado allí desde que tres años atrás compró el apartamento que había compartido con Harry, pero ahora volvía a su antiguo hogar ¿la razón? No podía seguir en el apartamento.

Hacia un año que su relación con Harry había acabado, recordaba perfectamente esa mañana en que un triste pero seguro Harry le comunico que aunque le amaba no pensaba seguir dejando que jugara con él. No parecía enfadado, solo triste, decepcionado... y eso fue peor. Primero Draco intento convencerlo, luego se enfadó, y al no conseguir nada se mostró frío y cruel. Harry se marchó ese día, ese día abandonó el apartamento, pero su recuerdo siguió allí, en cada rincón de la casa. Ante los demás fingió no importarle, pero una vez solo, una vez en casa... todo le recordaba a él.

Cuando entraba en la cocina le veía sonreír mientras hacia el desayuno, se tumbaba en el sofá del salón y sentía allí su presencia, si salía al balcón a tomar el aire Harry estaba junto a él mirando las estrellas, en el baño casi podía verlo en la ducha, pero lo peor era su cuarto, donde cada rincón se lo recordaba. Cada noche lo veía junto a él, imaginaba sus besos sus caricias, pero nada era tan malo como cuando despertaba y él no estaba allí, no veía sus bellos y somnolientos ojos verdes, ni le regalaba esa hermosa sonrisa. Los recuerdos le mataban, y ahora un año después había decidido abandonar el piso, aun así... era incapaz de venderlo. Ahora, ahora que le había perdido, era cuando se daba cuenta de lo ciego que había estado, en su orgullo y arrogancia había sido incapaz de ver lo mucho que Harry significaba para él.

Draco dejó las maletas en la entrada de la mansión y unos elfos lo recogieron. El joven permanecía en sus pensamientos,

**Te acordaras de mí**

**Por más de mil razones**

**Sé que vas a sufrir**

**Cuando alguien me mencione**

**Yo lo siento por ti**

**Por mas de mil razones**

**No vas a ser feliz**

**No te hagas ilusiones**

_Apartamento de Harry Potter, semanas después._

Draco se encontraba ante la puerta, mirándola sin atreverse a llamar ¿qué había sido de su orgullo? Ahora poco le importaba, todo por recuperarlo, y si tenía que rogarle sabía que le rogaría. Lo amaba, y después de dos años juntos estaba tan acostumbrado a su compañía que ahora la vida sin él no tenia color. Sus días eran una simple sucesión de acciones sin emoción alguna, y es que en ese año solo había vivido de remordimientos y recuerdos.

Respirando hondo llamó a la puerta, para segundos después encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que durante unos segundos lo miraron sorprendidos. Cara a cara de nuevo, los corazones latiendo... amor y dolor en el aire.

- Harry...

- ¿Si?

- Yo... lo siento. No sabes como lo siento... Talvez sea tarde para pedirte perdón, pero te pido que regreses conmigo. Se que me comporté como un imbécil, pero te necesito.

- Ahora ya es tarde para tus disculpas. No puedes imaginar el daño que me hiciste.

- Te amo, Harry te amo. Y no pienses que solo son palabras, sabe Merlín que estas palabras jamás habían salido de mis labios. Y te digo lo que siento, que sin ti mi vida ahora no es nada ¡Demonios Harry te estoy suplicando!

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del moreno.

- ¿Sabes cuanto ansiaba escuchar esas palabras de tus labios? Yo te amaba, aun te amo... en realidad se que en el fondo siempre te amare... pero el tiempo lo cura todo y estoy seguro que lo superare.

- No hay nada que superar, vuelve conmigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, allí delante de él estaba su exnovio, tan imponente como siempre, tan bello como recordaba, diciéndole todo lo que siempre había deseado oír de sus labios, pero Harry se dio cuenta que ya no era como antes, que aunque siempre seguiría en su corazón, ahora podía vivir sin él.

Draco lo miraba desesperado, pero por mucho que insistió y suplico no logró nada, le había perdido, había perdido a la única persona que lo había amado por encima de todo, a la única que el amaría jamás. Por primera vez en su vida Draco lloró de verdad, y su arrepentimiento fue sincero.

**Yo sé que a mi regresarás**

**Porque nadie jamás te querrá igual que yo**

**Yo se que un día volverás**

**Y será tarde ya, te lo juro por Dios**

**Pues yo ya te empecé a olvidar**

**Y ahora voy a buscar**

**Un verdadero amor**

**Y tú ya te puedes marchar**

**No hay nada más que hablar**

**Lo nuestro terminó**

_Cinco años después, Ministerio de magia, despacho del ayudante del ministro._

Dejó caer sobre la mesa el último número del profeta, se levantó de su silla y se asomó al gran ventanal que se encontraba a espaldas de su escritorio. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubio platino intentando tranquilizarse, pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasó a una joven castaña que cargaba un montón de papeles.

- El ministro te busca.

- Bien, ahora voy.

Pero la chica no se movió, se quedo allí observándolo. El rubio se giró molesto.

- ¿Quieres algo?

La chica le miró un instante, Draco Malfoy, el ayudante de ministro mas joven de la historia... se rumoreaba que dentro de poco el ministro se retiraría y seria el joven Malfoy quien ocupara el codiciado cargo. El chico seguía tan bello como siempre, talvez incluso más, pero ahora le rodeaba una aura de misterio. Serio, arrogante, presuntuoso e inteligente, era más que difícil ver en sus labios una sonrisa, por no decir imposible. La chica vio una gran tristeza en sus ojos, y ella sabia la razón de que el corazón de hielo del rubio ahora estuviera roto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no debía de estarlo? – Tan arrogante como siempre...

La chica se disponía a marcharse, cuando una voz temblorosa la detuvo.

- Granger... fe... felicítalo de mi parte. – La chica le miró compasiva. – Esperó que... que al menos él... sí pueda ser feliz.

Todavía pudo ver como unas escurridizas lágrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas antes de que el chico le diera la espalda ocultándolas.

- Se lo diré.

La chica se fue, pero él aun dejó que escaparan unas lágrimas más de sus ojos de plata antes de tranquilizarse y salir en busca del ministro. Duro y frío... caminó con decisión… solo sus más allegados podrían ser capaces de notar en su mirada el profundo dolor que le atormentaba.

Dejó el despacho, ahora ya estaba seguro de que el resto de su vida, la viviría solo. Nunca amaría a nadie. Solo… estaría solo aunque hubiera gente a su lado… porque nunca seria capaz de olvidarle. Solo…

**Te acordarás de mí **

**Por más de mil razones**

**Se que vas a sufrir**

**Cuando alguien me mencione**

**Yo lo siento por ti**

**Por más de mil razones**

**No vas a ser feliz **

**No te hagas ilusiones**

Encima de la mesa del despacho, el Profeta descansaba abandonado, en la portada un sonriente joven con anteojos y con una cicatriz en la frente saludaba junto a una bella mujer, sobre la foto el titular rezaba "Imágenes en exclusiva de la esperada boda de Harry Potter".

**Fin**

_Odio los finales tristes... snif... pero así es la canción y Harry no podia hecharse atrás. Lo siento. Dejad reviews xfa.  
Hoy me a dado por subir cosas, pero no os emocioneis... que lo bueno dura poco. Sino preguntadle a Draco. Pobret... espero que sea feliz (mierda, la cancion dice que no).  
_


End file.
